


Выбор

by ResidentTrickster, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, драма, неочевидный UST, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Сидиус знает все о сомнениях Энакина — как и о том, что в нужный момент он их отринет.





	

Сад, что скрывается во внутреннем дворе Храма джедаев, цветет круглый год. Солнце играет в брызгах фонтанов, от душистого аромата цветов чуть кружится голова. Лучшего места для уединенной медитации не найти.

 

Коленопреклоненный, с плотно закрытыми глазами, Энакин почти неслышно шепчет что-то. Тень высокого дерева скрывает его от палящего полуденного солнца. Некоторое время Сидиус разглядывает Энакина, не приближаясь; занятно, что тот совсем не чувствует его присутствия. Либо погружен в себя слишком глубоко, либо не ощущает опасности. Последнее кажется более вероятным — и более лестным.

 

Ладони Энакина, спокойно лежащие на коленях, чуть подрагивают, и Сидиус позволяет себе полюбоваться этим зрелищем. Сейчас Избранный кажется беззащитным и очень, очень юным.

 

— Энакин, — мягко произносит Сидиус наконец. — Позволишь себя потревожить?

 

Тот мгновенно открывает глаза и вскакивает на ноги. Его рука уже лежит на рукояти светового меча.

 

— Как вы нашли меня? — Энакин совсем не умеет скрывать удивление. — Мне казалось, я хорошо спрятался.

 

Поколебавшись, он отпускает меч. Сидиус тонко улыбается.

 

— Я всегда знаю, где тебя искать, — он подходит ближе, затем интересуется: — О чем ты просил Силу?

 

Вопрос не имеет смысла, равно как и ответ: Сидиус знает все о сомнениях Энакина — как и о том, что в нужный момент он их отринет. Это было решено уже давно, когда Энакин выбрал Падме, когда в первый раз переступил через свои обеты, — или еще раньше, в момент его рождения. Нужно просто не спугнуть Энакина, чтобы не сбить цепочку событий с предначертанного курса. С этим Сидиус, несомненно, справится. Амбиции мало чего стоят без аккуратности и разумной осторожности, об этом он знал лучше многих других.

 

— Я просил о верном выборе, — неохотно отвечает Энакин. — О том, чтобы мне дали знак, как вести себя дальше, по какому пути идти.

 

— Сила не ответит тебе на этот вопрос, — Сидиус качает головой. — Здесь важно лишь твое решение. Следовать пути джедая или избрать для себя более широкую дорогу — зависит от тебя одного.

 

Он молчит о том, что чувство вины и страх уже сделали свой выбор за него.

 

Энакин поджимает губы. Он порывистый и вспыльчивый и не любит лишних рассуждений. Тем проще запутать его многозначительными и одновременно бессмысленными словами. Сидиусу нравится наблюдать за тем, как недоверие Энакина постепенно истаивает, даже больше, чем за его дрожащими ладонями.

 

— Мне снился сон, — неожиданно говорит Энакин. — Как будто мы с вами встретились здесь, в этом саду, и вы предложили мне какой-то напиток, горький на вкус. Я был уверен, что это яд, но все равно выпил его до конца… И он показался мне сладким, и вокруг как будто светлее стало.

 

— И ты не можешь разгадать этот сон? — Сидиус недоверчиво хмурится.

 

У таких снов всегда слишком много значений, и правильным из них является далеко не самое очевидное.

 

— Могу, — отзывается Энакин. — Я думаю, это сон о моем выборе. О том, что он тяжелый, трудный и… — он осекается. — Но я все равно должен выбирать. И в конце я получу свою награду.

 

Сидиус коротко кивает. Он не сомневался в том, что Энакин предпочтет самое простое толкование. Сам Сидиус испытывает некоторое беспокойство относительно этого сна, однако разумно решает, что обдумает все после.

 

— Ты бы хотел не делать этот выбор, — говорит он, сочувственно сжимая плечо Энакина; тот не отступает в сторону, как это бывало раньше. — Я понимаю. Но путь к величию всегда таков, как бы нам ни хотелось обратного. Это трудный и одинокий путь.

 

— Одинокий? — недоуменно повторяет Энакин. — Но Падме…

 

Сидиус понимает, что ошибся с выбором слова, и поясняет:

 

— Я имею в виду лишь то, что могу помочь тебе — однако идти по избранному пути должен именно ты, ты один. Тебе предстоит сделать первый шаг, я же могу лишь стоять рядом и молча тебя поддерживать.

 

Энакин отводит взгляд. Он немного напоминает хищного зверя, загнанного в угол. Необходимость выбирать тяготит его; Сидиус почти физически чувствует, как Энакин колеблется, как винит себя за предательство Ордена, пусть пока и лишь мысленное, как просит прощения у своего бесполезного учителя Оби-Вана и тут же укоряет себя за эту слабость.

 

Выбор сделан, у Сидиуса не остается в этом сомнений. Остается лишь немного помочь.

 

— Я рассказывал тебе историю Дарта Плэгаса, помнишь? — шепчет Сидиус, склонившись к самому уху Энакина. — Он был велик, он умел управлять чужой жизнью и смертью, но страх привел его к краху. Неважно, чего именно ты боишься — потерять власть или потерять близких людей. Имеет значение лишь страх. Страх, что делает тебя слабее.

 

Энакин нервно сглатывает. Сидиус отстраняется, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть ему в глаза. Обычно светлые, сейчас они кажутся почти черными; на лбу блестит пот. Энакину тяжело — так, как и должно быть.

 

— Не бойся, — Сидиус мягко вытирает пот с его лба, затем прикасается к щеке влажными пальцами. — Лучше злись. Злись на тех, кто ценил тебя недостаточно. Злись на судьбу, что хочет отнять у тебя самое дорогое и ценное. Только тогда ты сможешь выстоять и победить, ты понимаешь меня? Ненависть — вот твое оружие.

 

Сидиус умалчивает о том, что Плэгаса погубил не страх, а доверчивость — или глупость. До сих пор, после всех прошедших лет, Сидиус не может взять в толк, как существо, обладающее выдающимся, совершенным интеллектом, чуждое эмоциям и чувствам, позволило убить себя так удивительно легко. Его мечты о бессмертии так и остались пустыми мечтами.

 

Иногда Сидиусу по-прежнему кажется, что смерть Плэгаса только померещилась ему, что это обманка, элементарная ловушка, в которую он попался, что учитель по-прежнему жив где-то. Все это глупости, разумеется. Плэгаса нигде нет, Сидиус искал его и оттого знает наверняка.

 

Остается вероятность, что Плэгас умер нарочно, назло — и нарочно же скрыл от своего ученика нечто важное, некое неизвестное тайное знание. Когда Сидиус задумывается об этом, то злится на учителя так сильно, словно время застыло, и не прошло много десятков лет, и он сам — все тот же самовлюбленный рыжий мальчишка, ослепленный желаниями. Почти как Энакин сейчас.

 

Впрочем, нет, совсем не как Энакин. Сидиус всегда был гораздо умнее.

 

— Не будет больше ни вины, ни страха, — обещает он, снова приблизившись к Энакину. Тот опять не отстраняется, даже не пытается, и послушно позволяет приобнять себя за шею.

 

— Вы будете счастливы, ты и Падме, — кончиками пальцев Сидиус поглаживает Энакина по взлохмаченным волосам. — Всегда. Я помогу тебе в этом.

 

Энакин кивает и делает неловкое, беспомощное движение вперед, вынуждая обнять себя. Сидиус мягко прижимает его к себе, гладит по спине, разрешает уткнуться в плечо. Страх за жену лишает Энакина воли и разума, и за одно только сладкое обещание он готов отдать все. Теперь это совершенно очевидно.

 

Что ж, за долгие годы политической карьеры Сидиус научился красиво обещать. Он резко отстраняется и на миг ловит на себе безумный, отчаянный взгляд Энакина. Выбор сделан, однако уходя, Сидиус бросает совсем другое:

 

— Выбор за тобой.


End file.
